Hound's Death: Alternate ending to the The Last Knight
by Prima Fiction
Summary: Nearing the epic conclusion of the last Knight a fierce battle rages in the skies of planet Earth. Not everyone will survive this day, but without sacrifice there can be no victory.


The battlefield was in total chaos. Autobots and TRF members clashing with Decepticon troops, explosions violently tearing at the ground as alien fighters flew overhead, executing strafing runs on enemy units.

Among the settling dust and rubble strode a figure that dwarfed even the Autobots. A figure only ever seen in nightmares: Megatron.

"Infernocus transform!" Megatron ordered. Out of the smoke came six devilish protoforms each armed with brutal weapons and sharp horns donned their mouthless visages.

The group started to wildly pile on top of each other, limbs transforming and fusing to form a single being. It closely resembled the creatures which it consisted of, hellish and violent in every way imaginable. Lining up its huge cannons with the soldiers attempting to suppress him, his ruby eyes filled with malice. The nightmare just got a whole lot worse.

Across the field Hound was firing at the approaching enemy until he saw Infernocus. "I don't have enough ammo for that thing." Hound confessed lowering his gun.

Over the battlefield Optimus Prime rode Dragonstorm towards the monstrosity that was Infernocus. Megatron looked up at the flying creature and focused upon its rider. "Optimus Prime."He snarled, raising his Fusion cannon towards the airborne target.

"No you don't Megatron!" Hound yelled, throwing a grenade at the Decepticon leader's head. It bounced off landing at his feet. "gahhhh!" Cried Megatron. BOOM! The grenade exploded, throwing up debris over Hound and obscuring Megatron from view.

Among the smoke emerged a figure, mask covering his snarl but optics full of rage. "You will pay for that Autobot!" Megatron growled, raising his Fusion cannon. "Oh Scrap." was all Hound could manage before the blast tore into him.

Meanwhile Infernocus was forcing Bumblebee, Hot Rod and Crosshairs into cover. "What do you say we do?" Bumblebee inquired to his allies. "I say we Scrap him the old fashioned way." Crosshairs said bringing out a sniper rifle. Bumblebee nodded and was about to formulate a plan when Hot Rod interrupted. "I don't think we need to." He said pointing at the metal dragon in the sky.

Optimus Prime dived towards Infernocus and leaped off of Dragonstorm as Infernocus' feet were swept out from under him by the Dragon's momentum. Optimus slid along the ground under the two giants and brandished his sword. Infernocus soon found his back impaled with Optimus' sword and tried to throw him off, but the Prime kept his balance. Enraged Infernocus roared falling to his knees. Suddenly, a sharp object went straight through his head. It was Optimus, he had leaped onto his neck catching him off guard at the difficult manovure. "You ugly mess!" Optimus growled at the gigantic being. Desperate to escape his predicament the Titan once again became six individual creatures: The Infernocons as Prime leapt off his back.

Turning to face each other the Infernocons charged Optimus Prime. He readies himself for the assault, poised to strike. "Did you forget who I am?" He asks them. The cons kept on coming charging with clubs raised. Optimus waited and then spun at them. Decapitating all of them with one swing. "I, am Optimus Prime!" He shouts triumphantly as the corpses of his fallen enemies hit the dirt.

Megatron watched as his greatest weapon was destroyed, his optics narrowed. "Decepticons." He announced. "Fall back to the ignition chamber. Let nothing get through!" As soon as he finished his sentence he transformed and blasted into the sky, over the battlefield and into the chamber.

All of the Decepticons fell back. All apart from Beserker, who had recently been freed from TRF custody and was in the middle of duelling Drift. Beserker growled, energon dripping from his maw and charged Drift in an effort to seize him. Soon he would be up on him and drain him off his energon until the last drop... His thoughts were interrupted as Drift backflipped over his head and sliced it through the middle, ending the savage's life. Drift scraped the green fluid off of his sword in disgust. "So uncivilised." He muttered.

Meanwhile, Optimus was kneeling at Hound's side. "P-Prime. Did I do well?" He choked. "Yes old friend I am proud to call you an Autobot."

"Shame when your medic gets injured isn't it?" He gathered. "Optimus... Kick Megatron's tailpipe for me. My tank's empty..." His optics dimmed and he lay still. "Be at peace, Hound." Optimus Prime said to his fallen comrade. "Megatron will fall."

Rising with newfound strength the Prime called to his allies. "Autobots, onward! We cannot allow Earth to die!" He didn't mention to anyone else that according to Quintessa Earth was also Unicron, but all that mattered now was to save the life on the planet and then find a way to deal with the evil core.


End file.
